Who's my papa?
by Kopanda
Summary: When England accidently stumbles on a new country in the middle of the ocean, he decides to try and adopt the troublesome island. But as more countries become interested in the island, who is going be the father in the end? Rated for England's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival on the black and white island.**

England grumbled as he rowed the small life boat. He mumbled loudly to himself. "Fucking frog face... inviting me on a lousy cruise, only to drop me off in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!... Damn prank... THAT BLOODY WANKER! How am I meant to get home?" His stomach rumbled and he placed a hand on it. "A whole country filled with delicious cuisine and he didn't leave me a drop on this accursed boat!" His hunger made his anger at France's 'joke' worst.

"Huh?... Is that land?" He shielded the bright sun from his eyes and peered into the horizon. A small black dot stood out against the blue sky. "Yes! It is land! I wonder if it's Europe or America or maybe Africa? It doesn't matter as long as someone is there to help me." He began rowing frantically in the direction of the land, desperate to get help and home and changed and then maybe punch France in the face.

As he rowed closer he realised it was actually an island. He wouldn't be able to get home from here. "Damn... I should still stop there and find food here and then try rowing back home again." He was talking to himself without really realising it. The curious thing he noticed about the island was its colour and shape. The island was mainly a huge mountain with a slightly hilly strip of land on either side, making the whole island oval shape. One side of the mountain and the land attached to that side was entirely black and burnt looked, from a distance though it looked smooth and shiny, like black glass. The other half of the mountain was a stark white to contrast the black. The white, however, was a powdery white, dull and ash like compared to the glossy black. The land that jutted out on the white side of the mountain was green with trees, bushes and other plants, not white. He was closest to the green part of the island. He boat rocked as he landed on the island. It was a medium sized island and looked like it would have plenty of fruit to eat. England stepped out of the boat and huffed. "Hmmm... seems to be a deserted island after all..." He looked down the beach to where some of the white land touched the sand and further along, the black consumed the beach completely. _Strange island... I wonder why it has such unusual colouring?... I don't have time for that right now! I must find some food quickly! _

The truth was that England had missed breakfast on the cruise and without having any lunch or tea due to being trapped on a small life boat had made him feel weak and a bit dizzy. Rowing all day without shade also didn't help.

England swayed slightly as he picked himself through the tangle of trees. The temperature was quite mild and warm and fairly comfortable to live in. The soil was white, soft and powdery but the trees seemed to grow really well. It looked like the ground was covered in a thick layer of ash or dust. England recognised most of the trees as ones from his own country. Pines and oaks... Trees without any edible things on them. There were trees from other countries but they also had no fruit. He sighed after a while, feeling like he was going in circles. "Where is all the tropical fruit? I thought deserted islands always had coconuts or pineapples?" He cried out angrily, kicking a close by bush. A little yelp sounded from the bush and it rustled before something scurried away. A flash of bright sliver was seen before it disappeared. England instinctively chased it, hoping that it was a small edible animal or something that could help him.

It moved quicker through the under growth than him but he was determined to catch it or at least not lose sight of it. He was breathing heavily now and his legs felt like lead. His vision blurred and he swayed violently, threatening to collapse. He saw a light up ahead as he broke into a clearing. A small figure was in front of him, but he couldn't make out who or what it was before his body gave out and he fell sideways. The last thing he could remember was the figure turning around surprised and a pair of blue and yellow mismatched eyes looking at him through a mess of dark brown hair.

He blacked out.

(A/N - My first fan fic and a bad one at that...Forgive me Hetalia! I tried to recreate your awesome characters but they only seem to OOC! Review and help me get better!)


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy smell of smoked fish over an open fire, drifted through England's dizzy mind, waking him up from his groggy sleep. His eyes stared up at a shady, green leaf that lied across his face. He reached up and pulled the leaf from his face. He squinted as the sun rays hit his eyes. He sat up looking around confused at his sandy white surroundings. His face was wet, he assumed, from someone pouring a bucket of water on him and he had other large leaves covering him like a blanket. It looked to be just before midday which means he slept all day and night. _Damn... I forgot I was on a deserted island..._

He looked to his surprise to his left to see a fire with 3 small fish, skewered and hanging over the fire. A wooden bowl, filled with water sat beside it as well as a banana leaf with small bits of fruit in it. "Huh?" He tried to croak out but his voice was dry and crackly. He grabbed the water and drank it down quickly. Once the water was gone, he was able to speak clearly again. "How did I get back to the beach? And where did all this food come from?" He grabbed the closest fish and chomped it down greedily. He picked up the second fish and it fell to the same fate. It tasted nice, a little bland and some of the skin was burnt bug that didn't matter when you are starving. He grabbed the other fish and chewed this one more slowly and thoughtful as he tried to rearrange his thoughts. "Right... That wanker, France dropped me off in the middle of the ocean... and then I arrived here..." He looked at the beached boat. "Then I went to look for food and ended up chasing something... It kept glinting like silver or something metal... I made it to a clearing before fainting..." He dropped to bare stick and began chewing on the fruit. It was mainly chopped up mango. "So how did I get from the clearing to here?" He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in concentration. "Hmmm... A small figure... the last thing I remember is a small figure... yellow and blue eyes and brown hair... It could be a person..." He looked over his finished meal. It wasn't much compared to how hungry he was. "Yes. It is likely to be a human... a child judging by the short height. But why would a child be on a empty island like this?"

He pushed off the remaining leaves that were still covering him. He stood up, dusting the light, white sand. The grainy sand seemed to be mixed with something thinner and finer than regular sand. "I should find that child... a little child that size is probably scared being on this island alone. Then we will be able to leave and go back home." He nodded, knowing his simple plan. He set off in the direction he had head yesterday, determined to find the strange child again. Although it didn't take him long before he was lost in the woods again.

England stumbled through the forest grumbling. "Damn! All these trees look the same... Where did the fruit come from? There are only pine trees here!" He sounded annoyed and angry. "ARGH! Where was that fucking clearing again!" With his slight hunger and the anger about being stuck on an island because of France was beginning to make his old bad language habits resurfaced. "I'm bloody lost on some fucking island in the middle of fucking nowhere!" He was so busy ranting about his bad luck that he didn't notice when he left the edge of the forest, and walked out into the clearing.

He paused to take a breather. Ranting told up a lot of energy and even though he knew he shouldn't be wasting energy, he needed to vent. He looked around confused, realising that the sun was shining down on him completely and not through layers of trees. "What? I'm already here?" The clearing was beautiful, filled with long grass, and various wild flowers. Some of the grass was yellowing with a lack of watering or too much heat.

He turned when he heard small shuffling sounds from a tall bush. A small hand burst out pushing twigs and leaves out of the way so a small lightly tanned cute girl could squeeze out of the bush. She shook the leaves from her messy hair, not noticing the British man who was staring at her, in shock and curiosity. She tugged a twig, annoyed, trying to get it out of the long dark hair that fell to her waist in waves, too busy to notice England. England gapped at her.

She was clearly the child from yesterday, her vibrant, bright eye colours proved that. She looked about four and was only up to his knees and rather very cute but the age and strange eye colours was not the thing that shocked the Brit. Strapped to her back was a huge claymore, over twice her height. The huge shiny blade glinted in the sun, and hung at a diagonal angle so it didn't trail on the ground. It was incredible. Traditionally, he knew, the claymore was a two-handed sword that only the strongest of men could carry or swing with precision yet a tiny girl could carry it easily.

When he finally dragged his eyes away from the girl's deadly weapon, he noticed a white dress worn by all new country. He gasped without thinking drawing her attention. She looked up frozen in place and their eyes locked. England's emerald ones with her sapphire and honey coloured ones. Her hand shot up instinctively and grabbed the handle of the sword as if she was preparing to take it out. _Why does a girl her size have such a huge sword? _England was panicking inside but on the outside he tried to look calm.

She spoke first, cautiously with clear mistrust in her eyes. "Wer sind Sie?" _Huh? German?_ When England didn't answer, she tried again. "Кто вы?" _Now she's speaking Russian? _She still didn't seem happy with his blank reaction. England could understand German and Russian okay but he was too stunned and confused to talk. "あなたは誰ですか?"_Japanese now… ."_Chi sei tu?" _Italian. _She looked annoyed that she had to keep trying different languages but she continued, determined. He had figured out she probably wanted to talk to him but how did she know all these different languages? He was too busy thinking to really answer her despite knowing what she was mostly saying anyway. "你是谁?, Qui êtes-vous?, ¿Quién es usted?, Who are you?" He looked up startled from his train of thought, reconising his own language. "What?" She looked slightly relieved to finally see a reaction. "Who are you?"

His gentleman mode was activated. "Why hello there. My name is England. I was a bit surprised to see such a tiny girl on a deserted island. How old are you?" He smiled trying to look gentle and not a threat in anyway what so ever. If she drew her sword against him, while he was weak and weaponless, it would not end well for him. She glared at him, not answering his question. He struggled to continue after her silence but forced himself to ask more questions. _Perhaps she is shy?_ "What's your name? Are you lost?" He smiled wider, hoping to befriend her. She continued frowning at him but at least answered him. "No." "Huh?" "No." England was confused. 'No' wasn't an answer he expected. He expected her to cry or at say yes or anything else except No! "So you are not lost?..." "No." Her hand twitched on the sword, like she was expecting an attack. "But why are you here? On this island? You're a new country right? You must have a name!" She tilted her small head to the side in what would typically be confusion but her frown conflicted with the gesture. "I live here." "This is a country?" England looked shocked. He had seen no people on this island and a country needed people. She was either lying, lost or confused. She looked a little confused now actually. It was really cute and reminded England of how America used to look. "Yes... I suppose I could be called a country now..." England was curious now. "So what's your name then?" "I dunno. I don't have one." _This is impossible! A new country with no people! And with no name!_ He stepped forward without realising and she tensed before drawing her sword with one arm. She pointed it at him dangerously and the mistrust was back in her eyes. "I want you to leave!"

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Get off my Island!**

"I want you to leave."

She stated it coldly in a command. The sword in her hand did not quiver as she held it firmly. It was an amazing sight to see such a small girl hold on to a huge claymore with ease. "Huh?" "I said I want you to leave. Get off my island." He stepped back uneasily and she stepped forward. England had never been so confused but scared but curious at the same time. "B-but Why?" "You are a country too right?" He didn't reply or deny it so she continued. "I want my people to be happy and free. I will not let a big country like you invade." _Huh? So there are people on this island? _"There are normal people here?" She flinched noticeably when she realised her mistake and didn't move or answer. England tensed. He didn't want to make her mad. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I will leave! But I will need some food first for the trip." He tried to sound reasonable; he DID need food after all. He hoped that she would at least allow that. "Fine. Stay here. I will bring you food." She dropped the sword from pointing at him. "Don't wander about." She always commanded everything in a bossy way and a frown.

England couldn't help but be annoyed by her attitude. _Who does she think she is? Bossing me, The United fucking Kingdom! I'll show her! I'm going to colonise here and make this island part of the Britain! _England did not realise this but his evil intentions could be seen on his face as his face darkened. The child flinched slightly at his face before replacing the sword on her back. She made to exit in a gap between the trees, looking back once to still see him staring creepily at her. She shivered slightly before swallowing her fear. "Don't move. You are leaving after I give you some food." She nodded as if reassuring herself and left. _No. I don't think so little girl. Your nameless island will be mine. _He laughed slightly manically to himself then stopped in his tracks and added. _But only if France and America don't find out about you first…. _If England wanted something, America wanted it and if the thing happened to be an unusually cute little country then that perverted frog face would want it too. He had to keep a girl a secret until he secured control over her and the island. "Yes! All I need to do is keep her a secret for a while then she will see my true power! Mwuhahahaha!" He was please with himself for planning his revenge against this rude little girl. "No one bosses around Great Britain!"

Now all he had to do was wait patiently. He sat on a large boulder at the edge and sighed. Usually when he was bored he had tea or something. He sat on the rock, shuffling impatiently. "What's taking her so long?" She had only left minutes ago but his hunger was messing with his head and his curiosity made it impossible for him to sit still. He wanted to see if they were really people who lived on such a strange island. After a record of 6 minutes before deciding to ignore the girl, he stood up and looked around. He noticed a tiny constant stream of light grey smoke from the direction the girl left in and decided if he was going to find people, it was over there. He usually wasn't this impatient but he couldn't help himself. The whole island made his curiosity flare and he wanted to explore it thoroughly. He wanted to know why the ground was white here but on the other side of the island it looked black and shiny.

He began his spy routine. He headed towards the smoke which he assumed came from fire in perhaps a village. He jumped from behind tree to tree and belly crawled along the ground, humming his own spy theme music to himself. "Little girl. You are about to see why my country is so famous for its spies." He noticed that the trees around him became more tropical as he approached the fire. It was clear on closer inspection that they had purposely been planted and grown here though. He came to the edge of a clearing and his head popped up from behind a bush. A leaf was stuck on top of his messy blond hair and he grinned mischievously. He could see into a village from his point of view. It was a fairly basic village, a few dozen huts, more than he thought there would be. He guessed that just under a 100 people lived here. He didn't really see any people wandering around at the moment. "Huh? Is everyone inside at the same time? Maybe it's lunch time?" He said doubtfully.

He shuffled closer but froze when he saw the girl, carrying something wrapped in clothe, walk out of one of the huts followed by a tall German looking woman. They were speaking German so England had to concentrate to understand them. _Huh? Why was a German person here?_ "Thanks Aloisia! You always cook the nicest fish." "You're welcome. Make sure you eat it." The girl sighed. "I will. I will."

The woman known as Aloisia rolled her eyes before ducking down to meet the small country in the eye. "I'm being serious. I know you have still been giving your food to other villagers." The girl shuffled guiltily. "But I want to give them my food…. They are more important than me…" Aloisia placed her hands on her head gently. "But they will be sad if they find out you are starving yourself for them. I haven't told them yet but they suspect it. You are this island. We live here so we must look after you. Stop giving your food away." England stared in amazement. The people here were so caring about their little country; they wanted her to be healthy because they liked her. "But a country is judged by her people! I cannot let anyone go hungry on my watch! I just want everyone to be happy and healthy…." She had start sniffing as tears ran down her cheeks. The woman grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. "We are happy and healthy. You made sure of that. We are okay now so you can start eating your own food. I promise that no one is hungry in the village today." The girl nodded and wiped the remaining tears away. "I know… But that famine last year was really bad…." Aloisia smiled and held the girl at arm's distance. "Yeah but you gave your food to us so we could live. We're still here and now we have enough food for everyone. So eat." The woman commanded the girl sternly and she nodded before bursting out into a wide smile. "Yes Aloisia!" England stopped and stared at the girl, who would only frown and glare at him, grinning happily at the woman. He sighed happily. _Awww….. She is so cute when she smiles! Almost cuter than America…. _England smiled without realising.

"Did you eat your portion yesterday?" "…. Yes Aloisia." She looked at her doubtfully. "I know you didn't give your food to anyone in the village but I know you didn't eat yesterday…. You can't lie to me." The girl shuffled and looked at the ground. "But I did eat it… All of it…" "I saw you fishing yesterday afternoon in the river." "Yeah! I ate three fish yesterday so I wanted to replace them." England stopped for a moment. He ate three fish this morning. He had come to the conclusion that she was the one who had left the food. _Did she give me her food?_ He knew he would feel guilty if that was the case. From the conversation, it was clear that the village was struggling for food and that she was giving her portions to them, despite being hungry herself. Though the village seems stable for food at the moment, the fact that they were still rationing food meant that the food supply was still pretty low.

Aloisia looked sceptical of her story. "You did take three fish yesterday and you did replace them…. Where did you cook and eat them? You always eat in the village." "At the South beach. I wanted to try something new." The woman frowned more. "… You are still lying… You're stomach was rumbling all last night… I know you didn't eat yesterday or the day before…" She released her grip on the young nation's shoulders. "When was the last time you ate?" She shrugged. Aloisia sighed and gave the girl a light push on her arm. The girl's eyes swirled and she stumbled, barely able to stand as she tried to gain her balance again. She looked like she was about to faint and she almost dropped her package. "See. You are dizzy. You are close to fainting on you feet. " The girl scowled once she could stand straight again. "Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right. You need to eat, if you don't you will cause problems for yourself and us." "But I do eat." Aloisia lost her temper a little and wrapped her arms around the girl's under arms. She grabbed the bottom of the white dress and lifted it enough to see her white underwear and stomach. The country struggled until she saw her own tummy. She stared at it frozen in shock. England stared at it too, suppressing a gasp at the sight as well. The entire stomach area was concaved, making a huge dip in her body. Her rips jutted out, making the effect worst. Her waist looked thin and fragile. "See! I know you don't eat enough. Stop giving your food away! You are going to collapse soon if you continue like this!"

England felt guilty. He had eaten her fish and demanded more food afterwards without considering her situation. The girl nodded quietly. "I promise I will eat all my meals from now on… I will start tonight." Aloisia raised an eyebrow. "What about this lunch time?" "Ummm…." "You were going to give your food away again?" She sighed and dropped the dress but remained gripping the small nation from behind. She hugged the girl tightly and burrowed her face into the girl's messy dark hair. "Starting tonight, you are going to eat with me…. I will let you do what you want with your lunch today, but this is the last meal you can give away. Alright?" "Alright Aloisia." The woman sniffed slightly and the nation gripped her arms, hugging her back. "Thank you…. I really love you and everyone on my island. So please stop crying…." The woman scoffed slightly. "I'm not crying!" The country smiled sadly. "You can't lie to me." She mimicked Aloisia's earlier words. Aloisia lifted her head with her eyes brimming with tears and laughed heartily. The laughter reminded England of a German's laugh. "Ahahaha! Our young sweet island is so cheeky!" The child joined in with the laughter. England paused again to stare at how cute the girl was when she wasn't glaring. "Hurry up and go feed the hungry, you little brat." She nodded before running off smiling and waving at Aloisia. Aloisia called after her. "Remember, you are having all your meals with me from now on! Try and tame your wild spirit for an hour or two so we can eat together!" The girl laughed louder before disappearing into a bush, like a rabbit jumping out of sight.

Aloisia sighed and smiled fondly at where she had disappeared. "My. What a reckless child we have for a country. She's always so energetic and wild, a fiery girl but at the same time she can't help but be kind to others, like water. It feels strange being protected by such a little girl…." She turned and re-entered the hut, suddenly calling something out to someone who was inside the hut in Japanese.

England watched as the German looking woman disappeared into the hut, suddenly speaking Japanese. He had been shocked by a few things today…. The worst shock was the girl's physical condition. Her stomach was a horrible sight… He couldn't believe that she would go that far for her own people…. Nor did he believe that her people would go that far for her…. It was touching to see how much they loved each other and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was also surprised by how different she acted around the village. She was always smiling and hopping around like the young child she was. It was adorable and very cute. The complete opposite of the bossy, cold girl who demanded him to go away in the clearing. England suddenly realised that he should be in the clearing now, instead of spying. "Oh Crap!" The girl was walking so he figured he might beat her if he ran.

Minutes later, England crashed into the clearing, breathing heavily. He flopped forward onto his face, seconds before the child nation emerged from the forest. She looked at him on the ground and raised her eyebrow. She dropped the wrapped package in front of him and the clothe came undone showing two smoked fish. England lifted his red face from the ground and looked at the fish that sat on the cloth. "Here. Now go back to your country." England looked up teary eyed at her. She jolted in surprise. "A-Are you crying?" He lowered his head again. She fidgeted. She had no idea what to make of the red-faced, fully grown nation who looked so close to tears. She suddenly realised something. "Hey…. Why is your face red?" It was obvious that she knew the answer from her annoyance and slightly angry tone. "You went exploring didn't you?..." He knelt in front of him and the fish and poked the back of his head. "Hey, Hey, Hey…. Answer me when I ask a question… I thought English people were meant to polite." The English man looked up again, still a little teary, and sniffed. "What do you know about British people, anyway?" He sounded a little offended but mainly upset. She smiled a little before counting something out on her fingers. "Ummm… At least 20 people on this island are British or descendants from British….. I think…" She had guessed because she was still too young to count properly yet. She grinned as she thought about the people on her island. England stared at her, confused again and admiring her cuteness. _Why would British people be living on this island? Why is a German and Japanese person on this island too anyway? _

"British people live here?" Her smiled switched into a frown again as she once again realised that she said too much again. "Doesn't matter…. Eat and leave my island already. This is all the food I can give you anyway so no complaining." England became teary again, remembering her stomach and how she was giving him all her food. She flinched in shock again. "Why are you crying again?" She demanded. She didn't know what to do. England felt guilty for ignoring her orders and spying on her village but he felt more guilty for eating what little food she had. He was about to answer her question when he felt the earth shook below her. The girl turned her head and looked behind her shoulder at the mountain and looked a little surprised but totally unconcerned. "Oh. It's already time?"

(REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4

England looked quite scared of the suddenly shake. "Time? Is it an earthquake." The girl didn't turn back to look at him but continued looked at the mountain. "Huh? No…. The volcano is just about to erupt." She sounded calm while she said this but England went from red to white in 2 seconds flat. "What? That's a fucking volcano? Not a mountain?" She nodded, looking at him concerned. "Fucking?..." _Crap! I swore in front of a child! But a fucking volcano? _England looked terrified as the mountain began smoking. "You live on an active volcano?" He cried panicked. She nodded as if this was normal. "Don't you have the same thing at your house?" She sounded calm as the volcano groaned and growled.

He stood up as the top blasted a huge billow of white smoke and he had confirmed this was not a dream via a hard pinch. He grabbed the 4 year old almost dropping her when he realised how heavy the claymore was and threw her over her shoulder and began running in the direction of the boat. She struggled violently against him. "What are you doing? Let me go! KIDNAPPER!" "Be quiet! We're running from an erupting volcano!" "But why?" He readjusted her as her claymore weighed him down, he was tempted to throw the huge sword away but resisted because that would mean stopping and possibly wrestling the sword from her. "Because we will die if we don't escape!" He yelled. She yelled back for the first time, since he met her. "It goes off every day! It's normal here! THE LAVA NEVER COMES TO THIS SIDE OF THE VOLCANO!" He turned around as an explosion went off. Taking advantage of the breaking in his running, she squirmed out of his grip and began running back to the clearing. "Hey! Come back here brat!"

The girl reached the clearing just in time for a second explosion releasing lots of ash into the air. She stared in awe at the volcano, just as England ran up behind her, ready to grab her and go. He stopped through when he saw the mountain spewed a thick black liquid. To his surprise though, it tumbled away from them and down the black side of the mountain. White clumps of ash rained down onto them. She held out her hands, catching the white flakes, smiling gently. "I love snow….." He looked around confused. He resisted correcting her; This wasn't snow, it was ash. Ash from an active volcano that goes off everyday but doesn't flow down this side of the volcano. "You really live here?" She sounded surprised and slightly annoyed. "Of course!" She still didn't seem to like the older nation and always spoke down to him despite only coming up to his knees.

She ran and grabbed something from the ash and ran back to England. He looked down to see her holding up the two smoked fish. "Here. You can go home now." "Huh?" He had forgotten that he was meant to be leaving the island after a meal due to the volcano and guilt over him eating her only food. She sighed irritated. "Leave my island already. You have food so go away." "Hey wait a minute! Don't talk like that to m~" He took a step back as she grabbed the handle of the sword and withdraw it. "I said leave. I gave you food so go home." England nodded with the fish n his hand. "Fine. I will leave." He nodded and disappeared through the trees. _But I will be back again. I don't care about revenge anymore…. Though for a 4 year old brat you do need to be taught some manners. I don't care what you say little girl. I will take care of you and become your big brother. I will not forget this favour. I will protect you as your older brother! _He sounded determined. "But first, I need to name her…."

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


	5. Chapter 5

England felt a strong sense of DeJa Vu as he sat in the small boat, rowing and wishing his stomach would shut up. He had lost sight of the island hours ago and was now wishing he could find it again so he could eat. "Fucking french face... I'm going to kill that wanker... After i make him cook me a five star meal of course!" After another couple of hours of useless rowing, England flopped over. "Damn it... I'm too tired and hingry to row any more..." He was being to face the fact that he might actually die! He began speaking to himself, considering his life. "Well... It wasn't that bad... That git America was annoying and is always too loud but I still liked him I guess... And Frog legs... No, France... I guess he was sorta my friend... I really miss them.." "Ohohohoho! How kind Angleterre!" "Thanks Dude!" "Huh?... Now I'm even hearing their voices?... I must really love and miss them..." "No way dude! We are totally here!" "Oui! Amerique is right. We are real!" "Huh?" A helicopter flew into sight with America and French grinning and waving at the Brit who was lying, dazed, in a boat. England blinked once before realising that they were here. He suddenly regained his energy, strength and anger. "WHAT TOOK YOU WANKERS SO LONG?" "Non. That is not a very nice way to talk to your saviors." "Yeah Dude. We came to save you!" "After leaving me out here in the middle of nowhere?" "Angleterre? Do you want us to leave you here again?" "No, you git!" "Well be nice." A rope ladder was lowered and England grabbed ahold of it. He was pulled back onto the helicopter. He, France and America argued all the way back to England.

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


	6. Chapter 6

England had somehow managed to ditch America before leaving to search for the island. He sat on the deck of the big boat (just over 25m long. Not a big boat compared to other things but it's big to me!), drink tea calmly with his pinkie sticking out in a very gentleman like way. A maid came out and served him more tea. He thanked her kindly and continued sipping his tea while reading a novel. It was still another hour before they got to where the island might be according to the captain.

America and France sat below deck in the cargo hold, slightly squeezed in the confined place. The reason why they were there was simple. After England said he was going to France, America wanted to tag along but England ran away…. So America went to France himself to see if he could catch England there but France said England wasn't coming today. America and France were suddenly insanely curious to why England would lie and sneak off somewhere. Curious enough that they would hunt down England, sneak aboard his ship and hide in the tiny cargo hold…. "Offft! You got your elbow in my ribs dude!" "Oui but you have your knee in my back monsieur!" "Ugh!... Why is it so cramped in here Dude? What does England think he is doing?" "How should I know?" "Ow Ow Ow Ow! You're on my foot!" "Oh Amerique! What's where you are leaning!...Lean a little more to the left actually…" "France! Get that thought out of your head! Man, I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic!" "Don't say that! Now I feel claustrophobic too!" "Get me out of here Dude!" They continued being stuck in the stuffy enclosed space, complaining to each other and sometimes panicking but always wondering what the hell was England was doing?

A man in a formal white navy suit approached England. "Sir! An island has been spotted that matches your description. How should we precede Sir?" The English man looked from his book and looked a little excited. "Really? Already? Hmmm…. I want to see the island to double check." "Yes Sir!" The man handed England a telescope, who took in one hand while putting down the book beside the tea with the other. He walked to the front of the boat, extended the telescope and looked through the single eye piece. In the distance he could see the island clearly. The ship was on a different side of the island from where he landed last time but it was easily the same island. The split down the middle down a huge volcano and the shiny black and dusty white on either side was unmistaken. The British man smiled. "Good work Captain, weight achor on the white side by the forestry." "Yes sir!" He removed the telescope from his eye and grinned mescheviously. "Just wait little girl! I will repay my debt and have my revenge!" He laughed loudly, a little evil sounding. France and America were peeking up through the window but it was hard to hear from where they were. "Did Angleterre come here just to go on holiday on some island?" "Dude that sucks! I thought it would be something awesome!" They sighed before looking at each other. "But did you hear the~" "~part about revenge?" They both nodded, thinking about how crazy England is and continued looking out of the small window.

The boat had to circle around part of the blacken part of the island to arrive of the green bit. The water around the island was quite shallow so a row boat was required to reach the shore after they had anchored. England was surveying the island before he saw something glint on the black side of the island. He glared trying to see what it was before resorting to the telescope again. Half way up the volcano' smooth, shiny black surface, a hooded figure in a black cape was moving around. England zoomed in, trying to see why the person glint when the slight of a huge claymore on the black figure's back caught his attention. "Wait!... That can't be…." The person in the black cloak turned around, revealing that it was wearing white clothes underneath the black cape. England paled. _Why is that girl wandering around on the side where lava flows daily? _It was unmistakable as it was hard to see her clearly but the huge claymore and white dress proved it was her. He guessed she was wearing a black cloak to blend into the black ground. "Captain! Hurry up and dock this ship immediately!" He yelled frantically. "Aye Sir!" The captain barked orders at the crew men who sped up and anchored the ship between thw green and the black, in a white bit with no trees. He instantly jumped in a boat and rowed over without thinking.

Once England was off the ship, the crewmen had gone down below to the cabin to rest so America and France had a chance to leave the cargo room and follow England. The French man laughed "Ohohohoho! That stupid English man has no idea we are here!" "Yeah Dude!... But where is here?" France and America looked around at the island. "Huh? Strange colours…" "Tres tacky…." They could see England just reaching the beach and jumping out of the boat, only to run along the beach towards the black half of the island.

(Review please)


End file.
